Izō
Izō is the eldest of the 19 sons of Kisaragi of Mutsu. He has bigger role than his younger brothers, especially in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion. Appearance Izō is a black-and-white Siberian Husky/Alaskan Malamute mix with blue eyes. His neck and muzzle are dark-colored and he has small white dots on his forehead. In Ginga Densetsu Weed anime, he has olive-colored eyes and the white parts of his coat are very light brown instead of white. Ginga Densetsu Weed Izō is first seen hunting a bear with his brothers, but gets injured. Shigure, who was on a mission to gather soldiers from Mutsu, interferes and takes out an eye from the bear. Kisaragi's sons are wary of the Kai mix, but Izou tells them to show more respect. After hearing from Shigure about the invasion of Ohu by Hougen and Genba, he and five (six in the manga) of his brothers are sent to Ohu to aid them. When they arrive at Futago Pass, Genba was roaming with Toube. The Mutsu brothers attack, and Izō gets badly injured by Toube. He is taken to a safe place by Akame, and does not participate in the battle from then on. Throughout the manga and anime, Izou is mostly in the role as a background character like his brothers. In the Hokkaido Arc, Izō and all the Mutsu brothers are sent to Hokkaido with the Ohu soldiers to help the dogs under Hakuro, who were getting invaded by the Russian Army dogs. Nine of his brothers were killed in battle, but Izou survived. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Izō is first seen in the Orion manga with his brothers when they encounter with Orion's little sister, Bellatrix. He sends his brothers out to find help when an unknown dog jumps out of nowhere and slams in Izō, grabbing Bella. He and his brothers vehemently kill the dog that tried to kidnap Bella. After the battle, he takes off with Shirozaru and Sasuke to help Orion's new comrade, who is in danger. They fight off many of the dogs, some getting badly injured or even killed. Later, as he meets Orion, he is still with Sasuke and Shirozaru. As Orion runs past him, he moves quickly and grabs him by the back of the neck, knocking him out. He takes him to the shed, where Orion's little sister Bellatrix waited. Izou and his brothers, along with Orion, and his comrades Heizou and Tyson, take off to search for Ohu survivors. He goes to find his mate Sayako and his pups, only to find all of them dead. He found his father, Kisaragi dead in the underground cave, and he sadly screams loudly. His last pup, Kuranosuke, only survived long enough so he could tell Izou what happened, and who caused the murder of Izou's father and pups. He says that the Kurohabaki Clan, led by a white dog, killed them. After that, Kuranosuke slowly dies. Izō howls loudly as tears run hard down his face. After running a little while longer, Izou and his brothers become very tired and they collapse onto the snow. Izō looks up at Orion and says: "You have become a great comrade of mine." After hearing that, Orion jumps onto Izō, hugging him. Izō is shocked at first, but then returns the hug. He later leaves with his brothers, leaving Orion behind. Ginga: The Last Wars Izō is present when the son of Akakabuto, Monsoon, attacks their land. He fights bravely but as with the others is badly injured and placed in a makeshift prison by the bears who have now claimed Ou for themselves. Many days later, Izo and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Izo and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. As they rest, the Koga Elder begins to succumb to his wounds and old age, dying in Tesshin's arms. Blinded by rage, Tesshin sets out to find Monsoon and Izo follows, despite the fracture in his hind leg. Izo arrives at the battlefield long after Tesshin, and is determined to fight. As he rushes past Orion and the others, they notice he has a stomach wound and his intestines are showing. Trivia *He and his brothers are called Alaskan Malamutes several times in Ginga Densetsu Weed, despite the fact that their father was mentioned to be Siberian Husky. However, in a newly published book, he is confirmed a Malamute. *His mother may likely have been a Malamute, explaining the breed difference. *He appears more like a Siberian Husky, as he has a straight tail whereas Malmutes' tails are curled like Akita Inus' tails. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Izō (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Siberian Husky Category:Dogs Category:Kisaragi's sons Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Russian Breeds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mates Category:Alaskan Malamute